Irae Daenúm
This is written in the Ancient Counting, which starts from IP, Irae Paliúm and ends in the First Sightings of Men, HP, Hal Paliúm. 'ID '(Irae Daenúm) (The First Interracial Meeting, Interracial Treaty and the Grand Mother's Holy Book) It has gone down in the Elvish history books, and even in the Dwarvish Book of Passings. The first Interracial Meeting between the Elves and the Dwarves was held in Arundel, the mighty hometown of the Elves. Several agreements were made, including to never make either warfare or horrible massacres where one or both the two races would be harmed. After this meeting, neither of the races had ever seen the other again, mainly because of the treaty that has been made. This age is often called the most important one, because of the Grand Mother’s disciples. These five Elves were chosen to spread the Grand Mother’s “prophecy”. They were even chosen to venture down the Dwarven caves to tell them about the evil that the world would soon enough face. “Five wise creatures Chosen to tell tales About what is yet to happen, The future cannot be seen But with hints of the past And answers of the present The Grand Mother has seen What lies underneath” A verse from the Grand Mother’s holy book, by humans considered to be complete blasphemy. These five disciples, Elyaan, Diron, Tifon, Dascir and Defias were even by some Elves considered to be mad. Elyaan was sent to the south to tell the southern Elven settlements that the end of the world is seen by the Grand Mother. Diron was sent to the north, to the freezing cold where the High Elves lived. Tifon was sent to the west, to the vast plains, home to the . Dascir was sent to the east. And lastly, Defias was sent to the Dwarven capital: Rarous. The task of the first four disciples was to warn the Elves for the danger that lies ahead. Elyaan and Tifon were executed for spreading lies and for blasphemy. Diron was murdered by Elven peasants and Dascir’s life was sadly taken by a pack of wolves. Dascir never reached the eastern Elvish settlements. Defias’ task was important, for the verse of the Grand Mother’s holy book was referring to the Dwarven caves. Defias warned the Dwarves not to dig any further into the ground, for the dangers underneath the lands would come free. But the Dwarves, as stubborn and headstrong as they are, sent the last living disciple away. They never believed in the Elves’ religion. But as Defias spent the night outside Rarous’ gates, he had visions: visions that the Grand Mother sent him. Once again, Defias ventured down the Dwarven caves and warned the Dwarves for this so-called “Gaiaedere”. The world-consumer. It was the ultimate evil, which could only be imprisoned by the cage of the earth-core. The Dwarves listened, for they finally saw the disciples’ wisdom. The last living disciple Defias left Rarous, with honor this time, to never come back. But the Grand Mother’s message came too late, for the Dwarves had already dug too deep to hold back the Gaiaedere. The Dwarves knew this, and did everything to seal the Gaiaedere up in the core of the world. But it wasn’t because of them that the Gaiaedere was stopped. It is believed that it was Res who purified the world once again and banished the Gaiaedere to another physical Plane, that could only be entered through magical portals. With this the world would be safe of dangers and evil once again. 'Previous Age - Irae Can '